Glass
by TeenagedDerp
Summary: That stupid piece of glass. One little smidgen of Holix in there,and mentions of Holi and Rex mother/son stuff too.


**I'm just on FF rampage right now. School starts next week, so all of mah ideas have been getting slapped down on "Word '07" as quick as humanly possible. Anyways, this one just came to me, and it came out better than I though it would. Read and Review. **

She grasps her sanity as tightly as she can, yet she still feels it slipping. She knows that if she lets it go, her humanity will soon follow, so she busies herself with studying the things around her. Four walls, a ceiling, a door. A prison, a box, her new home. Her only view into the outside world is a small triangular piece of glass.

That piece of glass looks so strange to her now. It serves as a reminder of the times before. Before, she'd been the one peeking in.

* * *

><p>Holiday always enjoyed those late night trips to see her sister. She loved the rush and the thrill of sneaking out, constantly peeking over her shoulder to make sure that no one knew of her late night endeavors. All of those feelings of excitement and fear were replaced with an almost unbearable sadness, as she looked through that same window at her then- EVO'd sister. She loved her sister dearly, and even though she would hate to admit it, she was grateful that it wasn't herself locked up behind those large metal doors.<p>

But how fate had a way of twisting things. It started with small things, constant fatigue, and lack of focus. Then came the bigger things, like the spreading numbness that started to envelop her from head to toe, and the dreaded mood swings.

Next came the physical changes, her fingernails started to grow faster than normal and became pointed, and her once soft, delicate frame, became thin and jagged. Her fair skin became almost transparent and gray, and after weeks of assuring her friends and colleagues that she was okay, Holiday came to the deduction that she was, in fact, _not _"okay."

The terrible truth soon made its way through Providence's halls. The good doctor was turning, and rumor had it, it wasn't pretty.

* * *

><p>The doctor had woken up that morning like any other, and like most mornings after the discovery of her "condition", Rex and Six would show up at her door each morning to see how the transformation was progressing. However, when Six and Rex knocked on the door that morning they didn't hear the doctor's usual reply of "Still here." Instead they heard a screech emit from the other side. Feeling a rush of panic, Six threw his katanas out of his sleeves, and sliced a large "x" through the doctor's door. The boy and agent felt their hearts drop at the sight of their friend.<p>

* * *

><p>She remembers everything that came next. Providence's sirens blared, and bathed the walls with an eerie red glow. Masked men came and whisked her away to where she was now. And that stupid glass, still making her miserable. It was taunting her, seeming to shrinking away, to disappear in the bleached white walls. But as it continued to shrink, she saw two faces peeking through. It was Six and Rex, her friends.<p>

_What kind of friends lock you away in a box?_ A small voice nags in the back of her brain, but she ignores it, knowing it's the mental strain staring to take its toll. A blond man approaches them, and she knows the face but can't recall the name. Her memory is staring to drift away, taking names and faces with it. The man looks at her strangely, a mixed look of horror and pity in his features. He talks to the boy and agent, and they begin to leave, but she doesn't want them to. She reaches out a now clawed hand, and calls out to them. "Don't leave me here", but all they hear is a pitiful screech. The boy whose name she now can't remember turns around and offers a small smile, but to her it means nothing. They're still separated by that piece of glass. She scuttles closer, just to take one last look at the backs of the man that she loved, and the other who she considered a son.

They hear another screech emanating from the steel prison, but this one has no meaning. It's a cry of pure pain and sadness, and everyone in the room knows exactly so. The doctor notices something while looking out that she hadn't before, her reflection. The thing is, it doesn't even look like 'her' anymore. It looks like a monster.

That stupid piece of glass.

**Yeah! EVO!Holiday is getting stuck in 'The Hole', just like lil' sis. I didn't really describe all that well what an EVO!Holiday would look like because, in all honesty, I have no idea. I'd just envision her to be something insect-like, similar to her sister.**


End file.
